


Snowy Feathers

by Staringatmydrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Creature Fic, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringatmydrarry/pseuds/Staringatmydrarry
Summary: Set in the 6th BookDraco finds out, mysteriously enough, that he is part veela. The last veela in his family loom dates back to centuries, on his fathers' side. He is unaware of his heritage until he comes into his inheritance and begins to recognize the traits during his 6th year.





	1. Chapter 1

"Farewell Father, Mother" Draco said at Platform 9 3/4 as he gave a slight nod as a goodbye, in which Lucius and Narcissa returned, in unison. Narcissa had a small smile on her face while Lucius' remained emotionless.

"Goodbye, Draco. Have fun," Lucius said, yet despite his words, worry flashed in his eyes. He had followed in Severus' path and became a spy for the Order after watching his son receive the Dark Mark the previous year. He knew he and Severus were pawns to Dumbledore, but at least they were not servents amongst mere house elves in the service of the Dark Lord.

Just this summer, the Dark Lord had given Draco the task of killing Dumbledore. Foolish, it was almost certain death, and the boy was barely 16. Going up against Dumbledore would most likely result in being killed by the old wizard, and if Draco did not complete the task, the Dark Lord would cast a simple Avada Kadevra and move on to more powerful wizard. Foolish, foolish, foolish.

Draco caught the worry and his features softened from emotionless to ones of sorrow. "Don't worry Father, I'll be alright," he said as he finally departed from his parents, heading towards the bellowing Hogwarts Express, boarding the train.

He pasted many rows of compartments until he found the one he was usually in with his friends. Draco opened the door to see Pansy and Theo sitting in an awkward silence, that was immediately broken by the black haired girl when he walked in. 

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, flashing very white and straight teeth at him as she stood up. Her eyes basically scanned the blonde, her cheeks tinting to a soft pink color. Oh, Draco had filled out that summer. He seemed even more attractive than he usually did, and that was saying something. Pansy just brushed off her thoughts for a moment and excitedly walked up to the blonde, pulling him into a hug, snuggling her cheek into the chest of the silk white button-up he wore.

Draco just returned the hug without gratitude. "Hey Pans," he said softly as he sat down, the girl following right next to him. "Hello, Theo," the blonde said to the boy sitting across from him in a more formal fashion than he had with Pansy.

Theo just gave a nod and looked out the window, seeming distressed. Draco would ask what was wrong and comfort him, but he had enough of his own distressing to do.

Pansy and him had went on about their summers and what happened, leaving out certain details about the Dark Lord and his meetings, and other Death Eater activities. Soon enough, the rest of their friend had filled in. Vincent, Greg, and Blaise all finding their way in. They all chatted merrily, talking about quidditch and what they did during the summer. After about an hour into the train ride, a prefect came in.

"I have a message for Blaise Zabini from Professor Slughorn," the girl announced, looking at a piece of parchment she held out in front of her. "You are to be invited to a dinner at the front of the train. You are not to bring any companions, just your appetite." After finishing, the girl rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into her pocket, swiftly walking out.

They all looked towards Blaise, who only stood up and flattened his barely ruffled long sleeve black button up. He had an emotionless face, yet they could tell he was just as confused as they were. "I should be back. If I am not, Draco take my trunk to the castle for me, please," he said before walking out.

The remaining Slytherins just shrugged, starting up a conversation about Slughorn, their new potions teacher. Draco knew about Uncle Sevs' switch to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the job he's been chasing for years.

The conversation went on, until Blaise had returned. It felt like Draco was hit by a truck. His senses suddenly became overwhelmed, but on the outside he seemed unfazed by it. He looked at the dark-skinned wizard in confusion. Then, out of the corner of his eye, on the top of the compartment shelf, was the glimpse of dirty trainers. 

Then he knew. 

Potter.

Draco smirked to himself, what a prat. Probably trying to nose his way into the blondes' life again about being a Death Eater by using some spell to make him vulnerable. He turned and laid his head upon Pansy's lap, the girl looking more than happy at the action. She began to run her fingers through the silky blonde hair, smirking to herself as if she were showing off a prize. And in her mind, she was.

The train ride continued on dully, conversation about random things that seemed to pop up at the time, Potter being in his presence always in the back of his mind. 

When they knew they were nearing Hogwarts, the Slytherins got out their robes and slid them on along with their uinforms and ties.

A plan began to form in the back of Draco's mind. Even though he and Potter were now on the same side of the upcoming war, that didn't mean that they were going to be friends. Or nice.

When the train finally stopped at the eerie castle, most of the Slytherins began to head out. Pansy looked back at Draco when he didn't follow along with the rset of them. "Go on without me," he said softly. "I'll be out pretty soon." Draco waved his hand, suggesting she go on without him, and Pansy frowned, but went anyways. 

He smirked to himself as he slowly reached into his robes pocket, whipping out his wand swiftly, pointing it to the top of the compartment shelf. Before the invisible boy could act, Draco shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Before he knew it, the boy fell to the ground, the invisibility cloak falling off his body, revealing none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

"Well hello, Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well hello, Potter," Draco said with a proud smirk on his face. Even though he and Harry were now on the same side of the upcoming war, it did not mean they were going to friends. Or nice.

"Trying to eavesdrop, I see?" He challenged as he stared down at the petrified Boy-Who-Lived on the ground, crossing his arms overy his chest in a proud stance. He slung the boy's invisibility cloak over his shoulder, starting to slowly walk in a circle around the black haired hero, as if a vulture stalking it's already dead prey. 

"Hm, not unusual, Potter. You've always had to stick your nose into everyone's bleeding business. Just this time, you're getting what's coming to you," he smiled as he stopped near the boy's head, squatting down so he was somewhat level with Harry, his senses becoming even more overwhelmed. 

Draco felt a little bit of arousal in the mix, but he could worry about that later, so he brushed it off. "Also, what kind of spell did you use? You know, I could hardly focus on my conversation with Pans and the rest," he said as he inhaled deeply, arousal growing stronger. 

"Anyways.." Draco said as he stood up straight again, staring at the frozen form. "The train's about to take off. I could let you ride back to London, but we're on the same side now, I guess. Better get your trunk, Potter. Oh, but let me do this real quick before I set off," he said, placing the base of his foot to Harry's face. He applied light pressure, slowly adding more until a fine crack was heard. 

Draco pulled his foot back to reveal a now bloodied face of none other than Harry Potter.

"Well I must be on my way now. Oh, I think I might keep this as a prize," he said, tilting his head towards the invisibility cloak hanging limply on his shoulder.

Draco moved away from Harry, reaching up and grabbing his dark emerald trunk from the compartment shelf, heading out the door. Just before he disappeared completely, he reached into his school robes and pulled out his wand. He waved it, a blinding red light emitted from it, unpetrifying Harry.

Harry sat up quickly and spluttered, wiping the blood off his face with his sweater sleeve, only causing it to smear. He scrambled to his feet, glaring at the platinum blonde head from behind. 

"Prick.." he mumbled, rushing to the back of the train where the compartment he was in was at. He grabbed his Gryffindor trunk and ran, hurrying off the train, Harry's feet touched the pavement just as the engine bellowed, the Hogwarts Express leaving the station.

Harry opened his trunk, digging through it until he pulled out a red and yellow scarf. He sighed and gave a little grunt of pain as he wrapped it around his face, hiding the blood and his now broken nose.

He shut his trunk and began to walk up the path to Hogwarts, since the carriages had already taken off. Harry wondered, what the bloody hell was Malfoy talking about? He hadn't used a spell of any kind, but it apparently distracted him greatly. He smiled, maybe he could mess up Malfoy in class or something if he figured out what it was.

Harry trudged up to the castle, still thinking about the incident with Malfoy. Sure, he was pissed, but curiosity clouded that emotion. Once he had made it to Hogwarts, he caught up with carriages in time to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, why are wearing a scarf? It's only September," the bushy haired girl said, eyeing Harry skeptically. Ron looked over, having a look of worry, but also sympathy for being under Hermione's interrogation. "And it sure isn't that cold out."

"I'll tell you later," he hissed, very aware of Malfoy snickering at him from behind. Harry was going to need to think of a way to get his cloak back, maybe he'll sneak into the Slytherin dungeon. But how was he supposed to do that? He made note to ask Hermione for help later on.

The Golden Trio made their way into the castle and into the Great Hall in silence, except for Hermione reminding Ron of his prefect duties after the feast. "I know, I know," the redhead said to Hermione mindlessly, too busy staring off at someone. 

Hermione tried looking around, only seeing Lavender and Parvati talking and giggling, both looking over at the trio occasionally. She thought nothing of it, always used to the stares and whispers with Harry. 

They entered the Great Hall, Harry still wearing the large scarf over his face. Hermione was about to question it more, until Ron stopped her. "Harry.." she had started with worry, but the redhead had put his hand on her shoulder and gave a warning look, and she dropped the topic. 

"Ron, why is Lavender staring at you as if she's about to devour you?" Hermione whispered to the redhead, getting away from the topic of Harry's scarf. Ron looked over and smirked. 

"It's nothing Hermione," he said and kept staring at her. Hermione frowned but turned to Harry with a smile. 

"How was your train ride?" She asked sweetly.

Harry shrugged. "I sat in a compartment with Luna, Ginny, and Neville. I also got invited to some weird dinner thing with the new Defense teacher."

"New Defense teacher?" Ron cut in. "Who is it?"

"Some guy named Horace Slughorn. Well, Professor Slughorn now," Harry said.

Hermione seemed to be thinking. "Why did he invite you to dinner?" She asked

Harry shrugged. "He invited famous wizards and witches from all years. He talked about joining something called the 'Slug Club'. It was just basically a club for his favorite students-" He was cut off by Dumbledore standing, the Great Hall going silent almost immediately.

"Welcome, new students! And to our old students, welcome back!" He said cheerily. Dumbledore went on about new rules and bans, stay out of the third floor corridor, etcetera. Then came the news of the new professor. "I am proud to announce Horace Slughorn," Dumbledore started. "As the new potions professor!" He announced cheerily. "As for Professor Snape will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

The Great Hall burst into conversation. Harry's mouth fell open. Great, his favorite subject with the worst Professor. Now he'd most likely have Malfoy snickering at him. Snape was going to make him look bad in his best subject. Damn it all.

"Mate, I thought you said he was teaching Defense!" Ron said, baffled.

"I thought so too!" Harry returned, but thinking about it, Dumbledore had not recalled what exactly Slughorn was teaching. 

After Dumbledore's speech, Harry and the rest of the trio began eating, trying to finish quickly since they had been talking instead. Once the feast was finished, Hermione and Ron left to persue their prefect duties with a quick apology to Harry. He just shrugged it off.

Harry went to the Hospital Wing, peering inside. He was thankful it was the start of the term and no other students were in there.

"How can I help you, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked sweetly, wearing the same nurses uniform as usual. 

Harry unwrapped the scarf, revealing his bloody, that was now dried, face. "A compartment door swung open too quickly on the train," he said sheepishly, hopin she would believe the lie.

"Oh, dear, did you break it?" She asked as she reached over grabbing her wand. "Episkey," she said softly. Harry's nose felt very hot, then cold. "There you go, come wash off the blood. And come to me sooner next time," she said sternly, gesturing to a sink where he can clean up.

Harry walked across the white room, turning the faucet on and splashing the warm water on his face. After his face was like new, he waved goodbye to Madam Pomfrey, which she lazily returned. 

He exited the Hospital Wing, finding Malfoy leaning against the wall across the door with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me of spelling and or grammatical errors. Thank you!


End file.
